90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
Season 2 of American series Beverly Hills, 90210 aired on FOX television network. About From a pregnancy scare and a troubled girlfriend to a cameo by Color Me Badd, Beverly Hills 90210's sophomore year demonstrates why this was "the greatest TV show in history with a zip code in its title." This is the season that catapulted 90210 from Most Likely to Succeed to BSOF (Best Show on Fox). Certainly, it was must-see viewing for teens who anxiously tuned in each week to vicariously chart the serial adventures of siblings Brenda and older brother Brandon, recent transplants from Minnesota to glitzy Beverly Hills. Season 2, one of the best in this series' decade-long run, is one for the time capsule, with episodes and story arcs that loom large in the 90210 phenomenon, among them: Brenda's tempestuous on-and-off-again relationship with soulful bad boy Dylan, causing rifts between her and her increasingly disapproving parents; new girl Emily Valentine going all Fatal Attraction on Brandon (no rabbits are boiled but a homecoming float is in jeopardy); Kelly, hooking up with Melrose Place-bound Jake, and Donna in her mermaid Halloween costume. Starring :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh :Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor (27 episodes) :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders :Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman (27 episodes) :Luke Perry as Dylan McKay :Brian Austin Green as David Silver :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin :Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh :James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh Special Guest Stars :Richard Roundtree as Robinson Ashe Jr. ("Ashes To Ashes") :Stephanie Beacham as Iris McKay ("Necessity Is A Mother") :Lainie Kazan as Rose Zuckerman ("Down And Out Of District In Beverly Hills") :Gabrielle Anwar as Tricia Kinney ("Fire And Ice") :Color Me Badd as Themselves ("Things To Do On A Rainy Day") Recurring cast :Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio (16 episodes) :Owner of the Peach Pit :Christine Elise as Emily Valentine (8 episodes) :A new transfer student FAMILY :Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor (8 episodes) :Kelly's mother :Matthew Laurance as Mel Silver (7 episodes) :David's father :Arthur Brooks/Josh Taylor as Jack McKay (2 episodes) :Dylan's father :Christine Belford as Samantha Sanders (2 episodes) :Steve's mother :Katherine Cannon as Felice Martin (2 episodes) :Donna's mother Guest starring :James Sloyan as Jerry Rattinger ("The Party Fish") :Timothy Blake as Mrs. Rattinger ("The Party Fish") :Paul Linke as Edgar ("The Party Fish") :Tom Fuccello as Umpire ("The Party Fish") :Jason Adams as Danny Waterman ("Anaconda") :Arva Holt as Detective Peña ("Anaconda") :Kathleen Freeman as Pawn Shop Clerk ("Anaconda") :Lenore Kasdorf as Suzanne ("Play It Again, David") :Coleby Lombardo as Felix ("Play It Again, David") :Gina LaMond as Allison ("Camping Trip") :Peter Marc as Neil ("Camping Trip") :Eugene Byrd as Robinson Ashe III ("Ashes To Ashes") :Vivica A. Fox as Sherice Ashe ("Ashes To Ashes") :Tina Lifford as Felicity Ashe ("Ashes To Ashes") :Billy 'Sly' Williams as Devo Demars ("Ashes To Ashes") :Ray Girardin as Security Guard ("Ashes To Ashes") :Susan Brown as Mrs. Cooper ("Ashes To Ashes") :Craig Hurley as Falcone ("Necessity Is A Mother") :Nick Toth as Teacher ("Necessity Is A Mother") :Jay Arlen Jones Bartender ("Necessity Is A Mother") :Gordon Currie as Bobby Walsh ("Leading From The Heart") :Takayo Fischer as Driving Instructor ("Leading From The Heart") :Jennifer Runyon as Christine ("Down And Out Of District in Beverly Hills") :Stephen Prutting as Cliff Kramer ("Down And Out Of District in Beverly Hills") :Anthony Starke as Cowboy ("Halloween") :Charles Fleischer Costume salesman ("Halloween") :Jenny O'Hara as Pam Scanlon ("The Next Fifty Years") :Greg Finley as Conrad Scanlon ("The Next Fifty Years") :Matt Nolan as Chuck Wilson ("Chuckie's Back") :Miko Hughes as Little Chuck ("Chuckie's Back") :Barry Pearl as Norman ("Chuckie's Back") :Keene Curtis as Santa Claus ("A Walsh Family Christmas") :Parley Baer as Al Brown ("A Walsh Family Christmas") :Ronald Guttman as Mr. Kluklinski ("Fire And Ice") :Eddie Zammit as Sal ("Fire And Ice") :Michael Cudlitz as Tony Miller ("A Competitive Edge") :Jim Pirri as Burke Cahill ("A Competitive Edge") :Marilyn Rockafellow as Rosemary Winters ("A Competitive Edge") :Kevin Hunter as Will Perry ("A Competitive Edge") :Laura Owens as Sheila Manners ("Everybody's Talkin' 'Bout It") :David A. Kimball as Mr. Beale ("Everybody's Talkin' 'Bout It") :Tim Cunningham as Bill Sloane ("Everybody's Talkin' 'Bout It") :Albert Owens as Evan Eber ("Everybody's Talkin' 'Bout It") :Billy Vera as Duke Weatherill ("And Baby Makes Five") :Ja'net DuBois as Arlene ("And Baby Makes Five") :Heather McAdam as Sarah ("Cardio Funk") :Hank Stratton as Tim Matthews ("Cardio Funk") :Titus Welliver as Doug ("Cardio Funk") :Liz Vassey as Marcie St. Claire ("The Pit And The Pendulum") :John Ingle as Dickson St. Claire ("The Pit And The Pendulum") :Dennis Parlato as Art Peters ("The Pit And The Pendulum") :Walton Goggins as Mike Muchin ("The Pit And The Pendulum") :David Kriegel as The Robber ("Meeting Mr. Pony") :Richard Gant as The Inspector ("Meeting Mr. Pony") :Lorinne Vozoff as The Psychiatrist ("Meeting Mr. Pony") :Robert David Hall as The Teacher ("Meeting Mr. Pony") :Michelle Nicastro as Brandy ("Things To Do On A Rainy Day") :Page Moseley as Freddie Kramer ("Things To Do On A Rainy Day") :Betty Carvalho as Rosalita Valdez ("Mexican Standoff") :Michael Milhoan as Customs Official ("Wedding Bell Blues") :Lewis Arquette as Priest ("Wedding Bell Blues") Trivia *Showrunner Charles Rosin points to this as the toughest season of the seriesThe Blaze with Lizzie & Kat! Episode 55 – Charles Rosin • Season 2 Wrap-Up **Rosin mentions that it dumbed the show down that the storyline had the characters be juniors again and had to work hard to convince Aaron Spelling that they should be seniors in Season 3 *The first season was co-produced by a non-union company called Propaganda, which was cut out for Season 2. *The crew protested halfway through the season to become union, which Spelling Inc. had hitherto opposed as it cost less. Photos :Season 2/Gallery Episodes Notes and references Category:Seasons